Stereo camera systems that incorporate two or more cameras may be used to obtain three-dimensional information about the positions, orientations, configurations, and shapes of objects. Such camera systems may be used in a diverse range of fields including industrial automation, package and material handling, face recognition, traffic monitoring and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,688 discloses a stereo camera system that has two or more electronic cameras. Each camera has an assembly comprising a light sensing array and a lens assembly which are each directly mounted to a rigid mounting member.
There is a desire to use stereo camera systems in applications that require increasing levels of precision. Very small changes in the geometry of such camera systems can have significant effects on the calibration of such systems.